Freitagabend JIBBS
by JenJethroFan
Summary: Den JD etwas anders
1. Chapter 1

Name der Fanfiction: Freitag abend ( kann sich aber noch ändern)

Autor: Jen_Jethro_Fan

Pairing:JIBBS; vielleicht Tiva und McAbby

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an Navy CIS gehören CBS, Paramount und Belisarius Productions. Diese Fanfic habe ich nur aus Spaß geschrieben.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet mir, dass es schon spät war. Freitag Abend. Eigentlich hätte ich schon längst zu Hause sein können, aber nein, ich hatte noch einen riesigen Berg Akten vor mir auf dem Schreibtisch liegen.

Gerade hielt ich Tonys Bericht in den Händen. Ich schlug ihn auf und las die ersten Zeilen, als mir auch schon ein Schwall Rechtschreibfehler entgegen gesprungen kam.

Typisch DiNozzo. Seufzend klappte ich die Akte wieder zu.

Den durfte er nochmal schreiben – schließlich war ich hier Direktorin einer Bundesbehörde, nicht Lehrerin für deutsche Rechtschreibung. Obwohl – wenn man sich Gibbs Team so ansah, konnte durchaus der Gedanke aufkommen, dass es sich hier um eine Higschool handelte. Der Gedanke ließ mich grinsen.

Müde erhob ich mich aus meinem Bürosessel und streckte mich. Von dem langen Sitzen hatte ich einen steifen Nacken bekommen.

Ich verließ mein Büro und ging hinunter. Alles war dunkel, nur an einem der Tische brannte noch Licht. Ich legte den Bericht auf Tonys Schreibtisch und wollte gerade wieder hinauf gehen, als eine mir bekannte Stimme an mein Ohr drang.

„Ich dachte du bist schon längst zu Hause Jen?!"

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen und ich wand mich zu ihm. „ Da hast du wohl falsch gedacht. Aber dasselbe dachte ich auch von dir - hast du noch so viel zutun?"

Er nickte. „Sag, warum holst du nicht deine restlichen Akten und setzt dich zu mir runter?"

Ich überlegte kurz und nickte schließlich „Warum eigentlich nicht."

Die Vorstellung nicht alleine dazusitzen war eine angenehme und so ging wieder in mein Büro um die restlichen Akten nach unten zu holen.

Als ich wieder runter kam brannte an seinem Schreibtisch zwar Licht aber von Jethro keine Spur. Wahrscheinlich holte er sich, seinen heißgeliebten Kaffee. Ich setzte mich an Zivas Schreibtisch und machte mich weiter an den Papierkram.

Schon nach ein paar Minuten ertönte ein 'Pling' und Gibbs kam mit zwei Bechern Kaffee aus dem Fahrstuhl. Er stellte mir einen Becher auf den Tisch und setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. '

„Danke", sagte ich lächelnd und sah zu ihm. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und blieben sekundenlang aneinander hängen. Für einen kurzen Moment spürte ich ein komisches Kribbeln in meinem Bauch, und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, empfand ich dieses Gefühl öfter in letzter Zeit. War da vielleicht doch noch mehr?


	2. Chapter 2

Nachdem ich die letzte Akte zu geklappt hatte lehnte ich mich zurück und schloss die Augen. Sofort musste ich wieder an die Zeit in Paris denken. Ich sehnte mich nach der Zeit die wir zusammen verbracht hatten. Wie gerne würde ich es ihm einfach ins Gesicht sagen das ich ihn noch liebte, doch davon hielt mich meine Angst ab. Dass er mich zurückwies und meine Gefühle nicht erwiderte.

Ich erschrack leicht, als ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte. Ich sah auf und blickte direkt in Jethros eisblauen Augen.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." sagte er beinahe entschuldigend.

„Ähh nein... hast du nicht...ich war nur grade in Gedanken." stammelte ich ziemlich überrascht. „Ja, das hab ich gemerkt" schmunzelte der Agent. „Woran hast du gedacht?"

Damit traf er mich relativ unerwartet. „Ähm ... an eine Konferenz heute..."

Konferenz? Was war das bitte für eine höchst bekloppte Ausrede?

Genau dieser Blick traf mich auch just in diesem Moment. „Du hast an Paris gedacht, stimmts?" Ertappt. Ich entschloss, besser zu schweigen und wich seinem Augenkontakt aus.

„Ich nehme das mal als 'Ja'"

Auf Jethro's Gesicht zeichnete sich dieses sonderbare Lächeln ab, das er jedes Mal aufsetzte wenn es um Paris ging. Doch bis heute konnte ich nicht wirklich deuten, was er damit meinte.

Ein paar Augenblicke lang lag ein beinahe romantisches Stille im Raum.

Ich wollte gerade zu einem Satz ansetzen, als ein Handyklingeln die Ruhe unterbrach.

„Das ist deins" sagte ich, um überhaupt etwas gesagt zu haben. Er nickte und ging ran.

Am liebsten hätte ich mir selbst eine Kopfnuss gegeben, um mich aus den Erinnerungen zu holen, aber das hätte er doch sehr komisch gefunden. Das Telefonat war wie immer bei Gibbs sehr schnell beendet. Ich sah ihn neugierig an. „Deine Freundin?"

„Böse Fangfrage, Jennifer" grinste er und sah mich frech an. „Nein, das war die Zentrale, eine Leiche wurde gefunden. Ich ruf Ziva und DiNozzo an."

Er griff zum Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer.

„Warte!"

Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, hätte ich doch nichts gesagt. Nein, die Idee war zu krank, er würde mich auslachen. Doch jetzt war es zu spät, ich spürte schon das fragende Augenpaar auf mir. „Naja, es ist doch eh nur das übliche ... Fotos, Skizze, Leute befragen und so?"

Jethro nickte, verstand aber offenbar nicht worauf ich hinaus wollte.

„Naja ... ich könnte doch mitfahren, wie das geht hab ich nicht vergessen. Dein Team braucht seinen Schlaf um den Fall dann morgen lösen zu können!"

Er sah mich einige Augenblicke skeptisch an, nickte dann aber.

„Sofern dir nicht schlecht wird, wenn du eine Leiche siehst."

„Idiot" murmelte ich und versuchte beleidigt zu gucken, was aber nicht so ganz gelang, da ich dabei grinste. Natürlich dachten wir beide an das selbe, und zwar an meine erste Autopsie bei Ducky.

„Sei nicht so frech, sonst muss du zu Hause bleiben"

Na warte! Ich sah meinen leeren Kaffebecher einen Moment an und war versucht ihm diesen hinterher zu werfen, erinnerte mich aber an meine gute Erziehung und ließ es.

„Hol deine Sachen, Bambina."

Genug! Der Pappbecher flog durch den Raum und traf sein Ziel. Außer ihm war ja eh keiner mehr da, der mich für verrückt erklären könnte.

„Ich geb dir gleich Bambina" drohte ich noch lachend, lief aber dann nach oben um mir Marke und Waffe zu holen.

„Wir treffen uns am Wagen" hörte ich noch.


End file.
